Comme un tourbillon vert dans les yeux
by SelphieSK
Summary: Rikku, accompagnée de Gippel, doit accomplir une mission: kidnapper Yuna. Mais ça ne se passe vraiment pas comme prévu et ils finissent par devenir Gardiens. AU, GippelRikku /Abandonnée/
1. Préparatifs

Notes :  
_Final Fantasy est la propriété de Squaresoft, à présent connu sous la franchise de Square Enix._  
J'ai été agréablement surprise en découvrant des fics sur FFX en français sur FFnet et comme je viens de faire FFX2, je retourne aux origines :)  
Je sais pas trop où va aller cette fic, ni même si je vais la continuer. J'ai une idée pour le début, mais pour ce qui suit, j'sais pas... Ça dépend du feed back ! ;)  
N'hésitez pas à laisser une Review bonne ou mauvaise, ça fait toujours plaisir :P  
See ya !

* * *

**Final Fantasy X  
Comme un tourbillon vert dans les yeux**  
By SelphieSK (alias Golden Selphie)

_Rating : G pour l'instant  
Résumé : (Twisted Story) Rikku, accompagnée de Gippel, doit accomplir une mission: kidnapper Yuna. Mais ça ne se passe vraiment pas comme prévu... (peut-être Aurikku par la suite - sont trop mimi ces deux-là - )_

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :   
Préparatifs**

Je ferme les yeux un bref instant, inspirant profondément comme pour faire éclater mes poumons habitués à un tel traitement. Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de tousser violemment en recevant la "chaleureuse" tape dans le dos administrée par mon frère.  
"Eeeh...  
- Arrête de te shooter à l'oxygène," plaisante-t-il en Al Bhed.  
"Ha, c'est ça !"  
J'attrape les lunettes de plongée que me lance Frangin. Indispensables pour la mission d'aujourd'hui.  
"Papa dit que t'es pas allée en Briefing," rapporte Frangin en croisant les bras d'un air autoritaire. Le genre d'air qui lui va pas du tout, en passant... "Il m'a demandé de t'engueuler de sa part.  
- Gippel y est allé, nan ? Il me fera un résumé en chemin."  
Il hausse les épaules. "Faire confiance à ce type, c'est comme...  
- T'es jaloux, ça crève les yeux." Sans attendre une quelconque protestation, je l'expulse hors de ma chambre d'un coup de pied bien placé. "Allez dégage !"  
Je peux enfin enfiler ma combinaison avant de me précipiter au Hangar.

"Prête, chérie ?" Gippel m'attend, un grand sourire aux lèvres, devant la machine que l'on va utiliser. Il pose une main sur la tôle, caresse un instant ce tas de ferraille hideux.  
"C'est à moi ou à la carcasse que tu parles ?  
- Mmm ?  
- Laisse tomber."  
Il me fixe un instant de ses yeux verts (remarque... tous les Al Bheds ont les yeux verts) et passe une main sur ses cheveux coiffés en... pétard. Comme pour montrer sa détermination, il se campe devant la 'porte' de la machine.  
"Alors allons-y !  
- Si tu veux bien dégager le passage, ça serait pas de refus..."

La mission d'aujourd'hui ? Rien de plus simple !... Enfin pas tellement, mais... Mieux vaut voir le verre à moitié plein plutôt qu'à moitié vide. Dans les grandes lignes, je peux juste dire que je vais sauver la vie de quelqu'un qui m'est très cher. Le reste est top secret...  
Je déconne. P'pa a décidé de mettre fin aux pèlerinages. Pour ce faire, on kidnappe les Invokeurs. La cible d'aujourd'hui n'est autre que ma très chère cousine, Yuna, fille du Grand Invokeur Braska. Que des suicidaires dans cette famille décidément. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Yuna, je suppose que... ça ne m'empêchera de prendre soin d'elle. Mourir pour apporter la joie à un peuple d'ingrats... C'est pas une vie ça.

"Eh, la fille de Cid !  
- ...  
- RIKKU !  
- Quoi ? Je réfléchis !  
- Bah ça te réussit vraiment pas, t'es en train de foutre la machine en l'air.  
- Oh, ta gueule, Gippel !"  
Nous sommes à cent mètres en dessous de la surface. Le shoopuf transportant Yuna est en vue, juste au dessus de nous.  
Les mains sur le tableau de commande, je tourne un instant la tête vers Gippel :  
"Chope-la et reviens ! C'est pas plus compliqué !  
- Ouais..." Il enfonce un casque sur sa tête. "Et si ses gardiens rappliquent ?  
- T'en fais pas, savent sûrement même pas nager, ha ha !"  
Gippel sourit. Ses yeux brillent d'un éclat étrange. Craquant...  
"Je reviens tout de suite, Rikku."


	2. Mission accomplie ?

Notes :  
_Final Fantasy est la propriété de Squaresoft, à présent connu sous la franchise de Square Enix.  
_Un immense merci à Muguet pour sa Review sans laquelle je n'aurais sûrement pas continué (eh ouais, il en faut pas plus pour me stimuler ) !  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture !  
_(P'tite note : La première partie du chapitre est à la 3e personne, le point de vue de Rikku reprend à la 2e partie)_

* * *

**Final Fantasy X  
Comme un tourbillon vert dans les yeux**  
By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 2 :   
Mission accomplie ?...**

Tidus s'enfonce profondément dans le cuir rouge capitonnant l'espèce de banc sur lequel sont installés les gardiens de Yuna ainsi que cette dernière. Mort d'ennui, il s'occupe un instant en bâillant autant qu'il peut, avant de reporter son attention que le Hypello censé conduire le Shoopuf.  
"Ooooh combien de temps ça va durer ?... On y arriverait plus vite à la nage !  
- Rien ne t'empêche de plonger," rétorque Lulu.  
"Tiens, jette un coup d'oeil, ça t'occupera," propose Wakka en montrant le Sélénos du doigt.  
Haussant les épaules, Tidus se hisse tout de même sur les genoux pour 'jeter un coup d'oeil' :  
"Ouais, cool la machine en bas, me rappelle la tronche de mon vieux... Y a aut' chose à voir ?"  
Le groupe lève instantanément les yeux sur Tidus.  
"Euh... J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?  
- Une machine !" Wakka se penche pour vérifier les dires de Tidus, sans compter sur une violente et brusque secousse qui manque de le jeter par dessus bord.  
Yuna se lève spontanément, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ouvre la bouche pour parler mais est coupée par Auron :  
"Yuna, reste assise !"  
Elle pense un instant à obtempérer, mais elle ne peut seulement pas acquiescer. Des bras surgis d'elle ne sait où l'étreignent vigoureusement, la tirant violemment en arrière. Elle jette un cri avant de plonger dans l'eau cristalline.  
"YUNA !"  
Sans se donner une seconde de réflexion, Tidus et Wakka se jettent à l'eau, laissant les autres gardiens impuissants attendre à la surface.

"Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Lâchez-moi ! Laissez..."  
Je me retourne en entendant une voix féminine derrière moi. Yuna tente de s'extirper de la poigne de Gippel mais c'est peine perdue.  
"Gippel, t'étais censé la mettre dans la bulle, pas la faire entrer dans la machine !" remarqué-je en quittant le poste de commande.  
"Ouais mais... J'ai pas été au Briefing alors je savais pas trop comment activer ce machin.  
- Raaah... Lâche-la maintenant ! Et va piloter !"  
Gippel sourit en lâchant Yuna. Une fois libre, elle ne tente rien mais son air furieux en dit long... Je crois franchement pas que lui apprendre que je suis sa cousine va la calmer... Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
"Yunie ?... On s'est jamais vue mais... Je suis ta cousine, Rikku. La fille de Cid."  
J'enlève mon masque pour lui montrer mon visage. Pas que ça aide à grand chose, mais connaître mon nom et pas ma bouille, j'vois pas l'intérêt.  
Elle semble s'adoucir un instant :  
"Rikku...?... Mais...  
- RIKKU !"  
Je fais volte-face. Gippel qui crie d'une voix paniquée, ça s'entend pas tous les jours. J'accours vers lui.  
"Qu'est-ce qu..." J'écarquille les yeux en voyant à travers le hublot deux imbéciles prêts à nous attaquer, l'un à l'aide d'une balle de Blitzball, l'autre avec une épée émettant des éclairs inquiétants.  
"Tu disais qu'ils savaient pas nager !" rappelle Gippel en armant les grenades de l'appareil.  
"Bah apprends-leur à clamser !"  
Apparemment, Yunie pige l'argot. Pas que je pensais ce que je disais, mais ça sonnait tellement bien !...  
"Arrêtez !" Yuna se dresse dans toute sa splendeur au milieu de la cabine minuscule. Son bâton à la main, elle commence à... euh à danser... Drôle de façon de s'énerver...  
"Yunie, qu'est-ce que tu fous !"  
Un énorme cercle de couleur apparaît à ses pieds. Des furolucioles virevoltent autour d'elle. Je comprends tout à coup son dessein : une Invokation.  
"Yunie ! Arrête ! Tu vas exploser la machine !  
- Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à mes amis. Jamais. Personne.  
- Yunie !  
- Grenades parées au lancement !" Gippel lève la main pour appuyer sur le bouton adéquat. Yuna dirige alors son bâton vers lui. Une décharge électrique s'abat sur le poste de commande.  
"Argh ! Merde !" s'écrit Gippel.  
Les deux gardiens de Yunie en profitent pour se jeter sur la machine, l'idiot avec sa balle, l'autre avec son épée. Des éclairs fusent dans tous les sens. Ce qui n'empêche pas Yuna de continuer son Invokation.  
"Yunie, arrête !" Je suis au bord des larmes. Gippel n'a plus aucun contrôle sur la machine. Yuna n'arrête pas, elle me déteste. Les deux types nous massacrent de l'extérieur.  
Et le bouquet final. La Chimère se matérialise peu à peu devant mes yeux écarquillés. Un énorme cheval, ou une affreuse licorne qui manque de m'écraser. Je recule précipitamment, butant contre Gippel qui pose ses mains sur mes épaules, attrape un pan de ma combinaison et la serre dans ses poings fermés. C'est ça, dégage ton stress sur moi.  
Quand la Chimère finit de se matérialiser, hennissant et tapant du pied, je sais que c'est la fin. C'est trop petit, elle est trop grande... La machine explose.  
Un énorme bruit. Une lumière aveuglante. J'ai l'impression d'être éjectée à la vitesse de la lumière. Une douleur atroce. De l'eau dans mes poumons. Puis plus rien.


	3. Confiance

Notes :  
Le chapitre 2 est un délire complet, je sais !... Enfin ça m'est venu comme ça et franchement j'avais pas vraiment envie de me creuser la tête à la recherche d'autres idées (avec le temps que ça m'a pris pour me lancer dans une fic FFX, j'ai pas envie de tout gâcher parce que j'ai un peu disjoncté sur la fin :D)  
Anyway, here comes a new chapy. J'ai essayé de me calmer sur celui-là, on verra bien ce que ça donne ;)  
Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite Review ! (au fait, merci Muguet ! ;)

* * *

**Final Fantasy X  
Comme un tourbillon vert dans les yeux**  
By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 3 :   
Confiance**

Beurk, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce goût affreux !  
Spontanément, je me redresse sur mes bras et laisse le champ libre à ma quinte de toux. Mes poumons se vident de l'eau qui y avait pénétré, et je reprends ma respiration, bien plus saccadée que d'accoutumée toutefois.  
Aïe... Ma tête, mes bras... Argh... Nan, c'est pas le moment de se lamenter...  
Mais où est-ce que je suis ?  
Je me lève tant bien que mal, manque de retomber au sol, me redresse complètement pour jeter un regard hagard autour de moi.  
Ça a tout l'air d'être la rive nord du Sélénos... J'ai été éjectée si loin...? Enfin, je suis toujours vivante, c'est le plus important. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais y rester. Yuna avait les yeux tellement emplis de haine... J'ai intérêt à rester à couvert pendant quelques temps. La famille, c'est peut-être pas sa tasse de thé après tout. En tout cas, j'espère qu'elle s'en est sortie.  
Et...  
"...Gippel !" Mon cri se perd dans la forêt dense derrière moi. Le fleuve est calme, pas une forme à la surface ni en profondeur. J'espère qu'il ne s'est pas noyé...  
"GIPPEEEEEL !" J'avance d'un pas dans l'eau claire, puis fais volte-face, l'appelle à nouveau de toute la force de mes poumons.  
Raah, l'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de disparaître !  
"Bon, qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant...?"  
J'aurais peut-être dû assister au Briefing. P'pa prévoit toujours quoi faire en cas d'échec. Je pensais que Gippel y était allé mais... Et même si ça avait été le cas, je suis toute seule. Je suppose que c'est à moi de jouer alors.

Cette combi a un look beaucoup trop Al Bhed. Je risque de me faire choper au premier passant rencontré. Je m'en débarrasse rapidement et la cache derrière un buisson.  
"Aaah..." Je m'étire un bon coup, malgré mes quelques blessures qui me picotent légèrement. Les plumes attachées à mes cheveux tombent sur mes épaules, séchant lentement sous le soleil...

Je sursaute. Des bruits de pas. A droite.  
Je me tourne instinctivement. Trop tard pour aller se cacher, ils m'ont vue. Un groupe de cinq à six personnes. Je reconnais immédiatement le premier d'entre eux, un gars blond aux yeux bleus fringué bizarrement. Celui qu'on a trouvé au temple de Baaj et qui a aussi contribué à faire péter la machine...  
Derrière lui, le joueur de Blitz. Celui-là c'est sa coiffure qui fait 'impression' : une longue mèche orange se dressant comme une flamme au-dessus de son air jovial. A ses côtés, une femme aux cheveux noirs, habillée en noir, au regard mauve mais noir... La classe quoi !  
Je me tétanise un instant. Yunie. Elle s'arrête en me voyant. Les autres en font autant. Sauf le blond qui se précipite vers moi.  
"Eeeh ! Je te connais ! Tu es Rikku, pas vrai ? Ça va ?"  
Un petit rire forcé s'échappe de ma bouche. Qu'est-ce que je peux bien répondre...  
Apparemment, il s'en fiche. Il se tourne vers les autres et leur explique :  
"Lulu, Yuna, je vous ai parlé d'elle ! C'est elle qui m'a sauvé quand je suis arrivé sur Spira ! C'est une Al Bh... beuh... ba... Euh... héhé..." Il jette un regard appréhensif sur le gars aux cheveux orange. Oh. Un anti-Al Bhed. Ça explique son air d'imbécile heureux.  
Yuna me regarde, me sonde presque. Elle n'a pas vraiment l'air de m'en vouloir, mais pas non plus de m'avoir pardonnée...  
La femme en noir, Lulu d'après ce qu'a dit le gars aux tifs orange, invite les gars à nous laisser discuter, toutes les trois.  
"Mmm... Euh... Yunie, je suis désolée... Mais tu sais bien ce que P'pa pense des pèlerinages..."  
Elle semble s'adoucir, chercher ses mots. Hmm, y a de l'espoir alors ! J'en profite aussitôt :  
"Yunie. J'aimerais être ton gardien."  
Elle ne sait manifestement que répondre. Lulu fronce les sourcils :  
"Tu n'as pas vraiment l'étoffe d'un gardien...  
- Peut-être, mais j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac !"

Cinq minutes plus tard, je suis promue Gardien. Héhéhé ! Enfin presque :  
"Sire Auron doit d'abord donner son accord..." murmure Yuna en regardant autour d'elle. "Où est Sire Auron ?  
- J'crois qu'il est resté là-bas !" déclare Tidus. "J'vais le chercher !"  
Auron ? LE Sire Auron ?  
"Ce Auron, c'est...?" demandé-je à Yunie. Mais un cri me fait carrément oublier ce que je voulais dire. La voix de Gippel. Gippel m'appelle.  
"RIKKU ! FERME LES YEUX !"  
Personne ne fait plus attention à moi, les yeux du groupe étant braqués sur Gippel. Il a une grenade Flash dans sa main.  
"NAAAN ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous !" Je crie mais ferme mes yeux et bouche mes oreilles. La déflagration me parvient tout de même, ainsi que les cris de surprise des Gardiens. Je rouvre les yeux. Ils ont tous été aveuglés temporairement.  
"Maudis Al Bheds !" jure Wakka en frottant ses yeux.  
Gippel se précipite vers moi, attrape Yuna par le bras. Elle lâche un cri de surprise. Tidus tente de nous barrer la route même s'il est complètement aveugle pour le moment :  
"Vous avez pas intérêt à... !"  
Gippel le repousse sur le côté d'un coup de coude tandis qu'il applique un tissu imbibé de je ne sais quoi sur le visage de Yuna, qui tombe immédiatement dans les pommes.  
Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait, qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, il a tout foutu en l'air !  
"Gippel ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire un truc pareil ! Je venais de gagner leur confiance !  
- On a une mission, tu te souviens ? Dépêche-toi !"  
Je n'ai plus choix. Je le suis malgré moi, m'équipant de ma griffe métallique au cas où.

On passe devant le garage à shoopuf en trombe, Gippel portant Yuna en premier, moi le talonnant de près. Les badauds nous regardent avec des yeux ronds. Tout le monde connaît Yunie, je suppose. Alors la voir K.O dans les bras d'un Al Bhed, ça doit pas mal les inquiéter...  
"Dépêche-toi, Rikku ! Si on traîne, c'est les ennuis assurés !"  
Pour une fois qu'il dit quelque chose de sensé...  
J'entends subitement des bruits de pas derrière moi, se rapprochant de plus en plus vite. Sûrement quelqu'un qui nous a pris en chasse. Je vais le calmer, moi !  
Je me tourne avec la ferme intention d'envoyer Mr. le téméraire au tapis, mais une immense lance et un Ronso furieux sont les seules choses qui se présentent à mes yeux écarquillés.  
Je me jette sur le côté pour éviter la lame fatale.  
"Rikku, qu'est-ce que tu fais !  
- Cours, t'occupe pas de moi !"  
Gippel continue à courir. Le Ronso se lance à sa poursuite. Que tu crois !  
Je tends ma jambe au travers de son chemin. Il se ramasse de tout son long par terre, me donnant l'occasion de me relever et de reprendre ma course. Je m'arrête toutefois à quelques mètres de lui.  
"Un cadeau pour toi !" Je sors une grenade de ma poche, coince la goupille entre mes dents, l'arrache et jette le tout sur le Ronso. Il fait un mouvement circulaire avec sa lance. Complètement insensé. Au lieu de se jeter à terre, il fait des...  
La grenade revient vers moi. Je comprends un tantinet trop tard ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je me baisse aussitôt, laissant la bombe se diriger droit derrière moi. Gip...  
"GIPPEL !" Je tourne la tête. La grenade atterrit à quelques mètres seulement de Gippel. Il est éjecté quelques mètres plus loin, lâchant Yuna qui tombe au sol, toujours inconsciente.  
Un mouvement d'air sonore me fait me retourner. Je suis toujours au sol et vulnérable. La lance se dirige vers moi. J'évite de justesse, roulant sur le côté, me relevant aussitôt. J'évite une autre attaque, une autre encore qui, à défaut de me décapiter, coupe une de mes deux mèches nattées. Il va me tuer. Je peux pas éviter toutes ses attaques, il est trop fort, je suis trop petite !...  
"AAAAH ! T'as pas honte de t'en prendre à une pauvre gosse !"  
Apparemment, non !...  
Il semble en avoir assez et décide d'en finir, lançant son arme vers mon estomac. Très mauvaise idée. J'ai souvent joué à ce jeu-là et je gagne toujours.  
Je récupère la lance au vol. Il ne s'y attendait apparemment pas. J'utilise alors sa lance comme un bâton pour le jeter violemment au sol, un "YAHAAA !" s'échappant inopinément de ma bouche.  
Je jette la lance à côté de son proprio qui va sûrement pas tarder à se relever. En plus, les autres Gardiens s'amènent à grandes enjambées.  
Je me retourne. Gippel est toujours inconscient. Yuna aussi. Et moi je suis seule, face à un troupeau de Gardiens bien décidés à protéger leur Invokeur.  
Cool... Au moins je suis toujours en vie, hein... Pour le moment... Pour un très court moment...


	4. Mauvaix choix

Notes :  
_Final Fantasy est la propriété exclusive de Square Enix (à moins qu'ils n'aient encore changé de nom)._

Après réflexion, je crois pas que cette fic sera une romance Aurikku. Je sais pas, j'ai tellement lu de fics Aurikku que ça m'a saoulée. Enfin on verra ! Ça serait cool si vous me donniez votre avis sur la question ;)

Avant de commencer, un petit truc que je tenais à faire :  
**Muguet :** Merci pour tes Reviews ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai pas laissé tomber !  
**Loulou :** Merci merci :) J'espère que tu aimeras la suite, même si j'ai mis un temps fou à me décider à l'écrire !  
**Christa77 :** lol Ton enthousiasme me fait plaisir ! J'espère que tu liras la suite !  
**Leonie :** Ben euh moi un 9/10 ça me va très bien... '_laisse tomber le chapitre 4_' lol  
**DesseMew :** Contente de savoir que ma fic est marrante :) Des fautes d'orthographe ! Où ça ? '_spray anti-FOTES D'ORTOGRAF à la main_' (à moins que ce soit le site qui déconne ?)

Hmm, je devrais changer le Rating de cette fic rien que pour ce chapitre, le mettre sur l'équivalent de PG-13. Enfin bon, de toute façon...  
Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Final Fantasy X  
Comme un tourbillon vert dans les yeux**  
By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 4 :   
Mauvais choix**

Des fois je me dis qu'il valait peut-être mieux que je sois restée dans le ventre de ma mère. Mais la vie est vraiment trop injuste. Ça commence par neuf mois de bonheur absolu, genre hôtel 5 étoiles, jacuzzi, repas à domicile et puis BOUM ! HAHAHA, allez ouvre tes yeux Rikku, respire un bon coup, c'était juste pour se payer ta tronche ! Et après quoi on se demande pourquoi les bébés gueulent à leur naissance...

Hmm... L'heure n'est certainement pas aux pensées métaphysiques à deux sous, je l'admets. Quoique, à vrai dire, une troupe de gardiens enragés est exactement le genre de choses qui vous pousse à vous demander s'il y a une vie après la mort... Mouais, ça mérite réflexion... Je me demande à quoi ils pensent ; quoi, ils veulent peut-être me tabasser à mort, faire des brochettes d'Al Bhed, ou peut-être simplement discuter ? Ouais c'est une possibilité.

_Noooon, Rikku, ça c'est PAS une possibilité. C'est une CONNERIE._

Mon instinct de survie prend vite le dessus alors qu'il ne reste plus que deux petits mètres entre moi et Tidus, le meneur de la bande on dirait. Sans vraiment savoir ce que je fais, j'abats le talon de ma botte droite sur la hampe en bois de la lance du Ronso qui gît toujours au sol. L'arme s'élève aussitôt, décrit un ou deux cercles dans les airs avant que ma main n'empoigne le manche avec dextérité. Immédiatement après, je me mets en position de combat.

Ils s'arrêtent instantanément.  
Ha, c'est ça les mecs, vous foncez tête baissée quand il s'agit de tabasser une pauvre jeune fille sans défense, mais dès que la demoiselle en détresse se transforme en super-ninja, c'est une autre histoire, hein ?

"Pose ça, Rikku." Tidus, son épée bleutée à la main, tente de m'exhorter à laisser tomber la lance d'un ton persuasif. "Tu réussiras qu'à te blesser."

Comment elle est bonne celle-là. D'où tu crois que je sors, fancy boy ? Toute ma vie j'ai dû me battre pour survivre.

Plus par défi que pour réellement le blesser, je prends un demi mètre d'élan et décrit un cercle vers l'arme de Tidus à l'aide de la lourde lance. L'épée lui est arrachée des mains et, après avoir tourbillonné une seconde, s'enfonce dans le sol à côté du pied du joueur de Blitz.

"Tu disais !" Je fais un pas menaçant en avant. La bande recule imperceptiblement, faisant apparaître un sourire narquois sur mes lèvres. Hey, j'aurais jamais cru que je pouvais avoir l'air aussi dangereuse.

Un rugissement sorti de je ne sais où me fait sursauter. Qu'est-ce qui se... ?

Je tourne mes yeux écarquillés vers la source du bruit. Le Ronso s'est relevé et se jette littéralement, tous crocs dehors, vers moi.

Un cri suraigu s'échappe de ma bouche. Le cri typique d'une nana horrifiée. Gah, je déteste avoir l'air aussi peureuse, mais... Raah ! C'est pas le moment de réfléchir !

Mon instinct de survie m'ordonne de jeter cette stupide lance qui m'alourdit et de me faire toute petite. Chose que je fais, m'accroupissant aussitôt. Le Ronso passe littéralement au-dessus de ma tête et atterrit un mètre à ma gauche. Je me relève, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche sèche. Mon coeur bat à cent à l'heure. Le Ronso se redresse à son tour, me fixe de ses yeux jaunes, et rugit furieusement, ramassant sa lance au passage. Je hurle à mon tour. Ça y est, c'est noté : plus jamais, ooh non JAMAIS, je n'énerverai un Ronso... sauf que si ça se trouve, j'en aurai sûrement plus jamais l'occasion...

"Kimarhi ! Calme-toi !" Tidus tente d'apaiser le Ronso. Je n'attends même pas de voir s'il va y arriver ou pas ; le regard de tueur de Kimarhi ou je ne sais quoi rappelle mon instinct de survie à l'ordre :

Cours, Rikku ! COURS !

Ce que je tente de faire, essayant de rejoindre Gippel et Yuna toujours inconscients. Mais le Ronso parvient je ne sais comment à se dresser en face de moi, sa lance prête à me transpercer.

"Arrêtez."

Tout le monde se fige. Ce seul mot prononcé par une voix froide suffit à tous nous paralyser, plus sûrement q'un Regard Tétanisant.

Le Ronso juste devant moi m'empêche de distinguer celui qui a parlé. Je fais donc un pas sur le côté, tandis que les autres recommencent à bouger un peu, l'air quelque peu honteux.

Un homme, habillé en rouge, cheveux noirs parcourus de mèches argentées. Lunettes solaires. Et une immense épée à la main, dont la lame sombre effleure le menton de Gippel. Assis par terre et parfaitement éveillé, celui-ci garde la tête aussi haut qu'il le peut, essayant d'éviter le contact mortel avec la lame aiguisée. Son air relativement calme est la seule chose qui m'empêche de mourir de peur. Si Gippel, qui est le principal concerné par la menace, ne semble apeuré, je n'ai pas de raison de l'être, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?

Et pourtant, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de crever d'inquiétude. Et si jamais l'idée de tuer Gippel prenait subitement ce gars ? Qu'est-ce qui l'en empêcherait ? Moi ?...

"Laiss..." Une syllabe s'échappe inopinément de ma bouche. Je sens son sang monter à mes joues, qui se colorent sous l'effet de la tension que j'ai de plus de plus de mal à contenir. "Laisse-le !"

Je fais quelques pas en avant, ignorant le Ronso qui ne tente pas de m'arrêter. L'homme en rouge, que je reconnais finalement comme étant Auron, me fixe d'un air froid. Puis, baissant à peine les yeux vers Gippel, il lui dit quelque chose. Gippel le dévisage un instant, paraissant tout aussi calme qu'auparavant, avant de se lever lentement, la lame d'Auron suivant son déplacement pour se positionner à nouveau en face de son cou.

Puis il baisse son arme et se dirige vers Yunie, qui est allongée à un mètre seulement à la gauche de Gippel. L'occasion est en or ! Gippel va sûrement s'en servir pour s'enfuir !

Une seconde passe. Auron fixe Yuna. Une autre seconde passe. Il tourne la tête vers les Gardiens et appelle : "Lulu. Viens t'occuper d'elle." Quelques autres secondes. Et cet imbécile de Gippel reste toujours immobile, regardant partout sauf vers moi.

Mais... Pour l'amour de Spira... Il débloque. La grenade. Il a dû se cogner la tête contre quelque chose en tombant. Gaah, Gippel ! ... Si j'approche, je cours le risque de me faire découper en rondelles.

Et puis j'm'en fous. J'accours vers lui, un peu moins vite que Lulu, Tidus, Kimarhi et le joueur de Blitz au nom inconnu n'accourent vers Yunie. Cool, ils ont l'air de m'avoir complètement oubliée.

J'agrippe le bras de Gippel et le tire vers moi : "Viens, on se casse !  
- Arrête, Cid's girl, tu vas nous faire tuer.  
- C'est en restant là qu'on va se faire tuer ! Bouge !"  
Je tire encore sur sa manche trempée. Elle me glisse des mains et je m'accroche alors à son bras, tirant si fort qu'il manque de perdre l'équilibre.  
"RIKKU ! Arrête de faire ta gamine !"

Mais ce mec a complètement perdu la tête !  
"T'es peut-être beau gosse mais t'es complètement naze !  
- Merci. Maintenant au pied."

Oh, je sais. Auron lui a fait un lavage de cerveau. Ouais, c'est sympa comme hypothèse.

Je m'approche des Gardiens d'un pas décidé. Lulu est accroupie à côté de Yunie, qui a repris connaissance. Auron me tourne le dos. Je ne réfléchis pas deux fois avant de d'attraper un pan de sa manche vide. Quels fringues, plus craignos tu meurs.

"Au-..."

Il se tourne avant que j'ai eu le temps de finir de prononcer son nom. Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, cachés derrière ses lunettes sombres, lorsque je sens une douleur atroce à l'estomac. La pire douleur que j'aie jamais connue.

Mes yeux se baissent instantanément.

Est-ce que je vais mourir ?...

Pourquoi il a fait ça ? Je voulais juste... J'ai rien fait. Je ne...

La moitié de son épée a traversé mon corps. Une auréole de sang s'étend rapidement autour de la plaie oblongue, des gouttes se perdant sur la terre à mes pieds.

Des larmes brouillent ma vision. Un hoquet s'échappe de ma bouche. J'arrive pas à décoller les yeux de cette horreur, de l'abomination qui va mettre fin à mes jours.

Puis subitement, la douleur s'intensifie. L'épée est arrachée de mes entrailles. Un flot de sang remonte à ma bouche, que je crache une fois par terre. Je me suis écroulée au sol sans m'en rendre compte. Le sol avec lequel je ne ferai bientôt plus qu'un...

"Rikku !" C'est la voix de Yunie. Une toute petite voix... Je l'entends à peine. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle si doucement ?

"RIKKU ! Accroche-toi !" Tiens, Gippel. Je le sens qui tient ma main. J'essaie de serrer ses doigts entre les miens mais je n'en ai plus la force.

...C'est tellement injuste...

* * *

Dernières notes :  
Nan, c'est pas la fin de la fic. Dites, avec toute la magie du monde de FFX, je pense qu'il doit être difficile de mourir :D  
J'ai un peu exagéré quant au maniement d'armes de Rikku, ainsi que pour la réaction d'Auron, quoique là-dessus, je la mets sur le compte de réflexes exacerbés lol  
Laissez-moi une Review please ! Bonne ou mauvaise :) 


	5. Réveil

Notes :  
Y a des fois où j'ai envie d'exploser mon PC... Hors sujet je sais lol  
Je viens de me rendre compte que le site zappe les smileys du genre... hmm, mais vu qu'il les zappe, j'peux même pas expliquer...  
Et enfin merci à tous ceux (celles ?) qui ont reviewé jusqu'ici et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis ! Please please :)  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Final Fantasy X  
Comme un tourbillon vert dans les yeux**  
By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 5 :   
Réveil**

Je suis assise par terre, sur un sol sombre.  
Il fait nuit. Même si je trouve qu'il fait un peu trop noir pour que ce soit seulement la nuit.  
Il n'y a rien autour de moi. Seulement l'obscurité la plus totale.

Prenant appui sur mes mains, je me lève tant bien que mal, pivotant lentement sur moi-même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Ce qui ne change pas grand chose. Y a que dalle. Seulement du noir. Le noir le plus profond qu'il m'ait jamais été donné de voir.

J'avance d'un pas. Je grimace de douleur et porte instinctivement ma main à mon estomac. J'ai mal comme pas possible...

Une seconde. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais mal à l'estomac, et de cette façon qui plus est ? J'ai carrément l'impression d'avoir été poignardée.

Je baisse les yeux vers ma main... ensanglantée. Mon top orange est trempé de sang. Mais qu'est-ce qui se...

"Ouvre les yeux."

Je lève la tête vers la voix. Un homme habillé en rouge et tenant une énorme épée dans sa main me fixe par-dessus ses lunettes noires. Une cicatrice s'étend de son front à sa joue droite, couvrant son oeil.  
Auron.  
Mais ce... C'est lui qui m'a...  
...Tuée ?

Je hurle. Je crie. Je m'époumone jusqu'à en perdre le souffle. Un son suraigu s'échappe de ma gorge. J'aimerais me boucher les oreilles mais je n'arrive pas à bouger les bras.

"Rikku ! Rikku, calme-toi ! C'est moi ! Gippel !"  
Gippel... Où ça ?  
Je sens deux mains tièdes sur mes épaules. Je me tais aussitôt. Si c'est Gippel qui est là, alors...  
"Rikku, tu m'entends ?"  
Ouais.  
"Si tu m'entends, ouvre les yeux."  
Mais ils sont déjà ouverts mes yeux... Ou non ?...

J'inspire un bon coup avant de soulever mes paupières. Une lumière aveuglante au-dessus de moi me les fait aussitôt refermer.  
"...Mmm... La...  
- Rikku ?  
- Éteins la lumière..."

Les mains tièdes quittent mes épaules. Quelques secondes plus tard, j'entends le son d'un interrupteur qu'on bascule. J'ouvre mes yeux sans trop de difficulté. Il fait suffisamment clair pour que je puisse distinguer deux silhouettes, l'une adossée au mur à côté d'une porte, l'autre s'approchant de moi.  
"...Gippel ?"  
Il s'agenouille à côté de moi. D'après ce que je ressens et le peu que je vois, je suis allongée sur un lit, dans ce qui ressemble à une chambre d'hôtel quelconque...  
"Ça va aller," dit-il en serrant ma main. Tiens, où est passé mon gant ? Le noir avec une croix orange ? "Yuna t'a soignée. Tu vas t'en tirer."

Si tu le dis... J'ai l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un Shoopuf...  
Je baisse les yeux vers ma poitrine. Mon top orange a disparu, je porte à la place un pull noir sorti de je ne sais où.  
"C'est quoi ça...  
- C'est à moi. Je le portais sous ma combi de plongée."  
Je tourne la tête vers Gippel. En faisant un peu plus attention, je remarque qu'il est torse nu.  
"Mais... et toi...  
- Quoi ? T'aurais préféré rester à poil ?"

Si j'en avais la force, je lui aurais balancé mon poing dans la figure. Au lieu de ça, je me contente de lui jeter le regard de la mort-qui-tue. Ça calme quand même.  
Ce type est vraiment pas le genre à se la fermer. A peine une seconde plus tard, il reprend :  
"Je sais ce que tu te demandes alors je te réponds d'avance - t'as vu comme je suis prévoyant ? - : on est à l'hôtel de Guadosalam depuis maintenant deux jours. Y a un quart d'heure, Yuna et les autres sont allés rendre visite à Seymour, tu sais, le Guado au look craignos. Et ta cousine pense qu'on fera tous les deux d'excellents Gardiens. Avec huit Gardiens, elle a dû pulvériser le record, tu sais. Mmm, qu'est-ce que je peux te dire d'autre..."

Oooh... Ferme-la, tu me fais mal à la tête !

"Ah ouais ! Il te le dira peut-être pas, mais le Gardien Légendaire, Sire Auron, est vraiment désolé de t'avoir presque tuée. N'est-ce pas que t'es désolé ?"  
Gippel se tourne vers la silhouette appuyée contre le mur. Ooh... J'avais pas reconnu Auron. Il fixe Gippel un instant d'un air neutre (quoique, avec son espèce de col en travers du visage, c'est assez difficile de se faire une idée de son expression), avant de parler :  
"Tais-toi. Tu vas finir pas la fatiguer à force de parler dans le vide.  
- Ouh là. C'est pas moi qui l'ai carrément coupée en deux.  
- ...C'était un accident.  
- 'tain, l'est marrante ton excuse ! Un gars qui fout son épée dans les gens par accident, c'est un scoop quand même ! T'es un danger public !"

Je sursaute sans trop savoir pourquoi. Puis je vois une longue épée briller dans la pénombre qui règne dans la pièce, la lame résolument pointée vers le visage de Gippel.  
"Il pourrait aussi m'arriver de trancher la gorge de quelqu'un par accident," déclare Auron d'une voix étrangement calme.  
Gippel ne bronche pas, soutenant le regard sombre d'Auron sans ciller.  
...Je suis sûre qu'il va le provoquer. C'est tout Gippel ça. Il ne sait jamais se taire quand il le faut.

"Arrêtez !" Je crie littéralement, même si la douleur à mon diaphragme me coupe momentanément le souffle tandis que je m'accroupis sur mon lit.

Auron tourne légèrement la tête vers moi. Gippel ne bouge pas, le moindre mouvement pouvant le mener à une blessure mortelle.

Un instant d'insoutenable attente passe. Je m'agrippe aux pans de mon drap pour m'empêcher de tomber. Ma vue se trouble lentement. J'aurais peut-être pas dû me lever aussi brutalement.

Puis Auron baisse son arme. "Fais attention à toi." Sans un mot de plus, il fait volte-face, quitte la chambre avant de refermer la porte derrière lui.  
Je sais même pas à qui il s'adressait et je m'en contrefiche. Aussitôt que Gippel se relève et me fait face, je lance mon poing en avant, l'atteignant à l'estomac :  
"Il aurait pu te tuer, toi et ta fierté à deux balles ! Espèce d'imbécile !"  
Mon poing s'enfonce à peine dans son ventre tiède sans lui faire mal. Il me saisit aussitôt les mains, les immobilisant dans les siennes tandis qu'il s'assoit sur le lit, à côté de moi.  
"Hey, il l'a pas fait, c'est le plus important."  
Je tente de le frapper à nouveau mais c'est peine perdue. Il finit quand même par me lâcher même s'il se doute que mon envie de le tabasser est toujours aussi tenace. Mais moi, contrairement à lui, je sais me contrôler.

"Y a une salle de bains ?"  
Il cligne des yeux un instant. On t'a jamais appris que j'étais imprévisible ?  
"Ouais. Première porte à droite en sortant d'ici.  
- Merci."

Je me lève tant bien que mal. Sitôt que mes pieds touchent le sol glacé, je réalise que mes bottes ont disparu. Je me regarde un instant. Le pull sans manches que m'a refilé Gippel est si long qu'on dirait que je ne porte rien d'autre, vu qu'il cache mon short vert. Mes gants ont disparu eux aussi, et ce n'est qu'en la touchant que je remarque que ma queue de cheval n'est plus. Mes cheveux blonds glissent librement sur mes épaules, pas qu'ils soient bien longs, mais bon...

"Où sont mes affaires ?"

Gippel lève les yeux - apparemment il était en train d'observer mes jambes - et fait un signe vers la porte.  
"Dans la salle de bains. Je crois.  
- Ok."

Je marche aussi droit que possible vers la porte même si chaque pas que je fais me donne envie de hurler à la mort. Argh, ce Auron... Je me vengerai... Une tarte dans sa bouille, ce serait peut-être une bonne idée...?

"Rikku ?"

Je me retourne en faisant bien attention à ce que mon air soit aussi agacé que possible.

"Tu veux que je t'aide ?" demande Gippel en s'avançant, tout sourire. Mes yeux se détachent involontairement de son visage au profit de son torse... Il est bien plus musclé qu'il n'y paraît... Bien plus sexy...

"...M'aider à quoi ?"  
Cinquante centimètres nous séparent. Je baisse légèrement la tête pour cacher mes joues rouges.  
"A prendre ton bain."

Je relève aussitôt la tête. J'esquisse un mouvement pour le gifler tandis qu'il recule en riant, les mains levées pour soi-disant se protéger.  
"Et puis quoi encore !"

Sur quoi, je quitte la pièce en claquant la porte.

* * *

Chtite note :  
Ahem, ce chapitre c'est un peu n'importe quoi quand j'y pense, anyway laissez-moi une ptite review ;)  
See ya ! 


	6. Présentations officielles

Notes :  
Juste un truc que je voulais dire en passant : dans cette fic, je me représente Gippel sans son 'patch', genre il a pas de problème oculaire (ouah qué zoli euphémismeuh).  
Bonne lecture ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser une Review ! Please !

* * *

**Final Fantasy X  
Comme un tourbillon vert dans les yeux**  
By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 6 :   
Présentations officielles**

Je quitte l'hôtel au petit trot. Je ne sais pas quelle magie Yunie a utilisé pour me soigner, en tout cas j'ai - presque - l'impression qu'il ne m'est rien arrivé. Ou peut-être que c'est le bain que je viens de prendre ? Chais pas.  
J'ai recoiffé mes cheveux comme à mon habitude, accolant deux petites plumes orange au bout de deux tresses discrètes et attachant tout le reste en une queue de cheval. Je voudrais tout de même pas mouiller le pull noir de Gippel... J'ai récupéré mes autres affaires au passage, à savoir mes bottes, mes gants, mon arme et tout le bataclan. La seule chose qu'il me manque est mon top orange, mais bon, faut pas trop y compter... Y a même pas de boutiques de fringues à Guadosalam. Pouah... Tu parles d'une ville touristique.

Je m'aventure sur les énormes troncs d'arbre qui font office de route pour atteindre finalement une espèce de manoir gigantesque. Sûr que ça doit être la résidence de Seymour... Hey, mais c'est...  
"Yunie !" Je m'élance vers le groupe, ignorant les gardiens au profit de ma cousine. Elle m'accueille d'un sourire calme.  
"Rikku ? Tu vas mieux ?"  
Je fais oui de la tête, avant de jeter un regard circulaire sur les gardiens. Personne ne manque à l'appel, pas même Gippel qui s'est trouvé un pull-over bleu à capuchon.  
Yunie continue à me sourire pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers ses gardiens. C'est incroyable... Comment fait-elle pour être aussi joviale alors qu'elle sait parfaitement ce que son rôle d'Invokeur l'amènera à faire ?... Ou peut-être n'est-ce qu'une façade...  
"Wakka, Lulu, Kimarhi, Tidus... Sire Auron... J'aimerais vous présenter Rikku. Je voudrais qu'elle se joigne à nous en tant que Gardien... Au même titre que Gippel.  
- Rikku, je dis pas," intervient le joueur de blitz dont je viens juste de connaître le nom. "Mais l'Al Bhed..."  
Euuuuh... Pourquoi, moi j'ai l'air de quoi ?...  
Wakka secoue la tête : "C'est les emmerdes assurées, hein ! Pas question !"  
Bon, s'il croit que je ne suis pas Al Bhede, autant en tirer parti et baratiner autant que possible. Tirant Gippel vers moi, je contre-attaque :  
"C'est un ami à moi, il est parfois agaçant mais il est cool. N'est-ce pas que t'es cool ?"  
Gippel ne répond pas, me fixant d'un air vaguement sceptique.  
"T'as vu Wakka, il mord pas.  
- C'est pas la question," rétorque Wakka. "C'est un Al Bhed, bon sang, un AL BHED !  
- Et toi t'es un con." Gippel, toujours le sourire aux lèvres, défie Wakka du regard. Ooooh il se tait jamais quand il faut...  
"Espèce de..." Wakka lance carrément son poing vers Gippel qui esquive calmement... Oh non ! Auron, et maintenant Wakka... Gippel ne sait se faire que des ennemis décidément !  
"Wakka ! Arrête !" Tidus attrape le joueur enragé par la taille et tente de le calmer. "La violence résout rien !  
- Lâche-moi, je vais le défoncer, ce...  
- Ce quoi ? T'as même pas assez de vocabulaire pour m'insulter, pfff.  
- GIPPEL, TAIS-TOI !" J'ai beau crier, personne ne fait attention à moi. Yunie est plus pâle encore que d'accoutumée, Lulu tente de calmer Wakka en l'engueulant, Kimarhi a l'air de s'en foutre et Auron semble aussi stoïque que d'habitude. Je m'agrippe à Gippel et essaie de l'éloigner de Wakka, Tidus en faisant de même avec ce dernier. "Gippel ! Arrête tes gamineries !  
- Cid's girl, c'est pas..."

"Vous avez fini ?"

Exactement comme la première fois où je l'ai vu. Tout le monde se fige, se regarde honteusement et essaie de se faire aussi petit que possible. Auron nous dévisage quelques secondes avant d'ouvrir la marche.  
"Yuna, si tu veux toujours aller à l'Au-delà, dépêche-toi. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre."

L'Au-delà... L'un des endroits les plus craignos de Spira, en résumé... Pas question que j'y mette les pieds...  
"Euh... L'Au-delà, c'est là où vont les morts, c'est ça ?" demande Tidus tout en se grattant la nuque, l'air inquiet.  
"Théoriquement, oui," répond Gippel. "Mais va pas t'imaginer des trucs d'horreur. En bref, tu penses à un mort, et tu le voies apparaître. Rien de très effrayant.  
- C'est pas vraiment la personne qui se matérialise." Je m'avance pour faire part à Tidus de la théorie Al Bhede. "C'est juste les furolucioles qui réagissent aux pensées des vivants. Ça crée une espèce d'hologramme.  
- Oh." Tidus a l'air soulagé. Gippel lui donne une tape amicale dans le dos.  
"Allez, viens, c'est marrant."  
Puis ils se mettent tous les deux en marche vers la porte menant à l'Au-delà, à la suite des autres. Oh non ! Je vais quand même pas rester toute seule !  
"Hey, Gippel !"  
Il se retourne avec un air interrogateur. "Ouais, Cid's girl ?  
- Tu vas y aller ?  
- Sûr, pourquoi ? Tu viens pas ?"  
Je secoue la tête. "Ça... me tente pas vraiment."  
Un bref instant de silence. Gippel me scrute de ses yeux émeraude en spirale tandis que Yunie et les autres pénètrent dans l'Au-delà. Tidus, un peu en arrière de Gippel, tape du pied pendant un moment avant d'appeler :  
"Rikku, Gippel ! On y va ?"  
Gippel lui fait un signe de main :  
"Rikku veut pas venir.  
- Ah ? Pourquoi ?  
- ...Je préfère garder mes souvenirs en moi."  
Gippel hausse les épaules.  
"Mouais... Y a 'Sire' Auron qui va te tenir compagnie, alors, pas de quoi se plaindre, hein ?"  
Sire Auron ?...  
Je fais volte-face. En effet, Auron est toujours là, assis sur un escalier en pierre. L'éclat de rire de Gippel me fait me retourner à nouveau, seulement pour voir foncer Tidus et lui vers la porte de l'Au-delà.  
"Méchant va !"  
Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ait entendue, mais bon. Peu importe.

Auron ne bronche pas tandis que j'approche, ne se tournant même pas par curiosité alors que je fais exprès de marcher à pas exagérément sonores. Je m'installe à ses côtés sans vraiment y réfléchir :  
"On est rien que nous deux, maintenant !"  
Je ramène mes jambes vers moi, encerclant mes genoux dans mes bras, avant de lui faire face, un grand sourire aux lèvres :  
"Auron ? Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à devenir Gardien ?"  
Il me fixe du coin de son oeil, tournant d'un demi degré la tête vers moi. Quelques secondes de rien passent, sans qu'il daigne ouvrir sa bouche cachée par son col bizarre.  
"Des choses." Sans plus de précision, il détourne complètement la tête.  
"Quel genre de choses ?" J'attends à nouveau sa réponse... qui ne vient pas. Il se lève et s'éloigne de quelques pas, me tournant le dos.  
"Hey ! Quel genre de choses ?" répété-je en le suivant.  
Il s'appuie au muret qui borde l'escalier et répond sans me regarder :  
"Tu ne comprendrais pas."  
Hein ?  
"Comment tu peux savoir si tu n'essaies même pas de m'en parler ?"  
Son oeil se pose sur moi par dessus le rebord de ses lunettes sombres. La lueur multicolore provenant de la porte de l'Au-delà se reflète dans son iris, donnant à son regard une teinte surnaturelle. Une sorte de combinaison de couleurs envoûtante...  
"Je ne veux pas en parler."  
Sa réponse froide me sort violemment de ma contemplation. Je ne m'y attendais franchement pas. J'essayais juste de démarrer une conversation, quoi. Sa réponse, et surtout, le ton de sa voix...  
Je baisse la tête involontairement, les plumes orange au bout de mes tresses passant devant mes épaules, me chatouillant presque.  
"Désolée. Je voulais juste... enfin... Je me disais que... Le pèlerinage de Yunie va durer plusieurs semaines, ce serait une bonne idée de mieux se connaître, je crois... puisqu'on va passer tout ce temps ensemble."  
Je lève la tête, à l'affût d'une quelconque réaction, ou d'un quelconque changement dans son expression. Mais rien. Juste ce regard froid et cet air stoïque.  
"Si tu le dis," rétorque-t-il finalement.  
Je ne peux m'empêcher de brandir un poing triomphal en l'air. "Ah, alors tu es d'accord !"  
Il ne répond pas, ne bronche pas tandis que je m'installe à nouveau à côté de lui. "Alors, quel genre de choses ?  
- ...'Quel genre de choses' ?" Oh. Complètement oublié le sujet de conversation, à ce que je vois.  
"...Qui t'ont poussé à devenir Gardien.  
- Ce n'est pas mon sujet de discussion préféré.  
- Ow." Je cherche un instant autre chose à dire, ou plutôt une autre question à poser. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'ai vraiment envie d'en savoir plus sur lui. "Euh... Tu connais Tidus depuis longtemps ?"  
Il soupire. "Oui.  
- Combien de temps ?  
- Longtemps.  
- Euh... ok... Pas ton sujet préféré non plus... Hmm... Pourquoi t'es pas allé à l'Au-delà avec les autres ?  
- Je n'ai rien à y faire."  
Il fait exprès d'être aussi désagréable ou c'est sa nature ?...  
Je fais de mon mieux pour trouver quelque chose de plus intéressant à dire... quand mon regard se pose sur son visage, plus précisément sur son oeil droit. "Comment t'as eu ta cicatrice ?"  
Ooouuups. Ça m'a échappé... Rikku, souviens-toi : il faut tourner sept fois sa...  
Auron se fige un instant, les sourcils froncés. Puis il se tourne complètement vers moi. Son oeil n'est plus froid et inexpressif ; il brille presque de colère ou d'agacement, en tout cas de quelque chose que je préfère éviter d'attiser chez les gens...  
"Euh... Tu sais, si tu avais pas envie de parler... tu aurais pu le dire."  
Sans un mot, il se lève et s'éloigne à nouveau de moi.

Je fixe son dos tandis qu'il marche vers je ne sais où. Je... J'ai rarement été aussi... Pff... Et puis tant pis. Il finira bien par oublier.  
...  
Ou peut-être pas.

"Auron !" Je cours pour le rattraper tandis qu'il s'apprête à quitter l'entrée de l'Au-delà. Je me mets en travers de son chemin. Il n'essaie pas de me contourner et s'arrête.  
"Je suis désolée, vraiment. Ça m'a échappé, je voulais pas te vexer ni rien. C'est la dernière chose que..."  
Je me tais, attendant une réponse qui ne vient pas. Je ne sais même pas s'il me regarde, ses lunettes masquant son oeil.  
Un silence pesant s'installe. Je compte presque les secondes qui passent, mes joues rougissant au fur et à mesure, la gêne se lisant parfaitement sur mon visage.  
Je suis à dix quand il fait un mouvement pour avancer. Je me retire immédiatement, libérant le passage.  
Il disparaît de mon champ de vision au bout de quelques secondes.

* * *

Chtite note :  
J'avais une toute autre idée en tête quand j'ai commencé ce chapitre, et puis à cause de la musique...  
Je sais pas trop quoi en penser, n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser une Review, quelle qu'elle soit !  
See ya ! 


	7. Phobie

Notes :  
J'ai laissé tomber le PDV de Rikku pour ce chapitre, je sais pas, ça le faisait mieux à la troisième personne. Cette fic devient un peu plus sérieuse qu'au début, je sais pas si je reprendrai le PDV de Rikku.  
En attendant, enjoy :)

* * *

**Final Fantasy X  
Comme un tourbillon vert dans les yeux**  
By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 7 :   
Phobie**

Rikku tenta de se recroqueviller un peu plus sous la table, le tonnerre ne lui laissant pas un instant de répit. Elle essayait de toutes ses forces de penser à quelque chose de plus gai ou, du moins, de moins terrifiant, mais à peine y parvenait-elle qu'un bruit tonitruant la faisait sursauter de terreur.  
La foudre... Le tonnerre... Rien que la mention de ces deux choses la mettait dans un état second. Elle s'était comportée comme une idiote quelques minutes plus tôt, s'agrippant à la jambe de Tidus et les suppliant piteusement de s'arrêter ne serait-ce qu'une infime seconde au Comptoir de Rin. Mais elle ne regrettait pas vraiment son comportement, vu qu'il avait au moins servi à la mettre à l'abri... pour le moment.

Un nouvel éclair coupa court à ses pensées. La pièce fut inondée de lumière tandis que le sol tremblait littéralement. Pour la première fois, elle n'était pas la seule à sursauter ; elle vit distinctement Gippel tressaillir alors qu'il était une seconde plus tôt tout occupé à palabrer avec Tidus.

"Le temps que tu te remettes, je vais aller voir Yuna," annonça Tidus, un grand sourire aux lèvres, avant de s'éloigner de Gippel au profit de la porte menant aux chambres de l'hôtel.

Une main posée sur la hanche, Gippel passa son autre main dans ses cheveux mouillés par l'orage tout en cherchant de quoi meubler son ennui. Ses yeux verts passèrent de Wakka à Lulu, survolèrent Kimahri pour s'arrêter sur Rikku, blottie sous une table et tremblant comme une feuille.

"Hey, Cid's girl." Il s'approcha à pas nonchalants, ses bottes laissant derrière elle leurs empreintes humides. Posant une main sur le bord le plus proche de la table, il se pencha sur le côté pour dédier un sourire plus ou moins moqueur, plus ou moins compatissant à la jeune Al Bhede. "Tu comptes rester là dessous longtemps ?"

Rikku ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, fut coupée net par un éclair et ne put que crier d'effroi, déclenchant l'hilarité de Gippel.  
"C'est vraiment pas drôle, tu sais !  
- Je te pensais plus courageuse, Cid's girl. Mais faut que je te prévienne, il se passera rien entre nous si tu restes là dessous."

Les yeux en spirale de Rikku s'écarquillèrent : "Quoi ?"  
Gippel se redressa, s'éloignant de la table : "Non, rien..." fit-il d'un ton léger.  
Rikku surgit à quatre pattes de sous la table, ne se relevant pas tout de suite : "D'abord, je SUIS courageuse ! Tu comprends pas ce que c'est qu'une phobie ! De deux, tu délires complètement ! T'es peut-être mignon mais --"  
Le tonnerre la fit hurler à nouveau, l'exhortant à retourner dans sa cachette. Gippel ricana.  
"Ouais, ouais, ouais... Pas la peine, je sais que t'es dingue de moi.  
- Pardon ?" Rikku surgit à nouveau, l'air agacé. Cette fois-ci, elle prit la peine de se relever, faisant face avec aplomb au jeune blond devant elle.  
"C'est pas vrai, peut-être ?" demanda-t-il, très décontracté.  
"Tu--" Un roulement de tonnerre faillit la faire retourner à sa cachette, mais elle tint bon, les joues écarlates malgré elle. "Espèce de prétentieux."

Ce n'était pas vraiment la réaction à laquelle il s'était attendu. Il avait pensé qu'elle se mettrait à nier avec véhémence, et ce serait parti pour une partie de rigolade, mais non. Elle avait une mine bizarre, où se lisait facilement la terreur de se retrouver dans la plaine foudroyée, et également une ombre de quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à décrypter.  
"Hey... Le prends pas comme ça, je plaisante. Où est passé ton sens de l'humour ?  
- Comment veux-tu que je plaisante alors que je MEURS DE PEUR ?" Sur quoi, elle courut aller voir ailleurs si elle était... Du moins, c'est ainsi que l'interpréta Gippel en la voyant détaler vers la chambre de Yuna. Il essaya tout de même de l'arrêter en criant sans savoir si elle l'entendrait :  
"Tu m'en veux pas, j'espère ?"  
Pour seule réponse, une porte claqua violemment.  
"Quelle susceptibilité..."

Rikku partie, il s'approcha du comptoir pour s'appuyer dessus, fixant Lulu ou plus précisément son décolleté incroyablement plongeant. La magicienne noire ne tarda pas à remarquer son regard et lui fit face avec un vague air agacé. Gippel pensa un instant à lui sourire ou à la complimenter sur ses jolies... fringues, puis se résigna à diriger ses yeux vers quelqu'un d'autre, Auron en l'occurrence. Celui-ci se tenait de l'autre côté de la salle, appuyé au mur le plus proche, l'air songeur. Et s'il essayait de l'agacer, juste pour voir ? Au pire, le gardien lui jetterait un regard sombre.

Gippel s'approcha d'un pas traînant, un sourire narquois tout prêt sur ses lèvres. Même lorsqu'il se fût arrêté à un demi mètre du Gardien, celui-ci ne broncha pas, les yeux résolument rivés au sol, un bras glissé dans son manteau rouge.

Un éclair s'abattit au loin. Gippel leva instinctivement les yeux vers la fenêtre à la gauche d'Auron. Les carreaux ruisselaient d'eau, la pluie ne s'arrêtant jamais dans cette plaine. Le tonnerre roula bientôt, faisant crier Rikku au loin.  
"Il pleut vraiment tout le temps ici ?" La question de Gippel n'était pas particulièrement dirigée vers Auron. Il pensait simplement à haute voix. Aussi, il fut légèrement surpris en entendant la réponse de l'homme taciturne :  
"A ma connaissance.  
- ...Bizarre." Reportant son regard vers la fenêtre, Gippel reprit sa contemplation. Ses yeux tombèrent sur la tour paratonnerre la plus proche. "C'est un sacré gars qui a conçu ces tours. On aurait pas pu arriver jusqu'ici sans ça.  
- Tu avais pourtant l'air de bien t'amuser à éviter la foudre."  
Gippel sourit, repensant aux éclats de rire qu'il avait partagés avec Tidus en courant sous la pluie tandis que les autres Gardiens marchaient lentement ou combattaient les monstres.  
"Ouais, plutôt." Le jeune Al Bhed se détourna de la fenêtre pour faire face à Auron. Une question lui traversa subitement l'esprit : "Dis-moi..."  
"Gippel ?..." Une petite voix apeurée l'interrompit. Il tourna la tête, baissant les yeux vers Rikku.  
"Ouais ?  
- Est-ce que tu peux..." Rikku ferma les yeux de toutes ses forces en entendant le tonnerre, luttant pour ne pas courir se cacher. "...Est-ce que tu peux... rester avec moi ?...  
- Comment ça ?"  
Rikku entoura son propre corps de ses bras frêles, cherchant une façon de formuler sa demande sans provoquer l'hilarité de Gippel.  
"...Rester... Dormir avec moi.  
- Euh... Tu peux pas te passer de moi, même pour une nuit ?  
- GIPPEL !" Un éclair stoppa net l'éclat de colère de Rikku. Elle reprit son air apeuré et fixa Gippal de ses yeux brillants. Le jeune homme crut même y déceler le début d'une crise de larmes.  
"S'il te plaît ?...  
- Ben... Si c'est ce que tu --  
- Nous n'allons pas rester ici pour la nuit." Les deux Al Bheds se tournèrent vers celui qui avait parlé, tranchant la question.  
"Auron ! S'il te plaît... Je -- Je suis fatiguée, d'accord ? Avoir peur, c'est vraiment fati-- AAAAH !" Rikku se couvrit les oreilles avant de poursuivre, lasse d'être coupée par la foudre. "S'il te plaît... Même Yunie est fatiguée, elle a vraiment pas l'air bien..."

Yuna apparut à cet instant, suivie de Tidus. Auron lui demanda aussitôt :  
"Yuna ? Tu es prête pour partir ?  
- Oui, Sire Auron."  
Rikku se retourna avant de décoller ses mains de ses oreilles : "Hein ? Quoi ?  
- Allons-y." Auron abandonna le mur pour se diriger vers la porte d'entrée de l'hôtel. Rikku se rua vers lui.  
"Eh, attends ! S'il te plaît ! D'accord, on reste pas la nuit, on reste juste cinq minutes de plus ?  
- Reste ici si tu veux." Sur quoi, Auron quitta l'hôtel.  
"Mais quel..." Rikku fulminait. Elle en oublia même de sursauter au roulement de tonnerre suivant. "REVIENS !"  
Sans réfléchir davantage, Rikku se précipita dehors, à la suite du Gardien qui était déjà à quelque distance.  
"ARRÊTE-TOI ! J'AI PAS PEUR, T'ENTENDS ?"  
Rikku se planta résolument en travers de son chemin. Il se figea, la fixa d'un air neutre sans essayer de la pousser.  
"Ça t'amuse de me voir mourir de peur, hein ? T'es peut-être sadique sous ton air stoïque, qui sait ? Que sait-on au juste du grand Sire Auron ? Ah je sais ! Toi c'est l'Au-delà ta phobie, pas vrai ? La tête que t'as fait quand Yunie t'a dit que l'esprit de Jyscal était apparu ! T'as peur des fantômes c'est ça ?  
- C'est bientôt fini ?"  
Rikku serra les poings. Elle devait lever la tête pour regarder Auron dans les yeux, clignant frénétiquement des yeux pour chasser les gouttes de pluie. Elle avait envie de le cogner. Oh oui, elle en mourrait d'envie, mais savait tout aussi bien que dès qu'elle oserait faire un geste contrevenant à l'égard d'Auron, Yunie serait forcée de la congédier.  
"Auron..." Sa voix trembla lorsqu'elle réalisa d'un seul coup où elle se trouvait, à la merci de la foudre. Mais la colère reprit le dessus : "J'ai fait tout ce qui est humainement possible pour être sympa avec toi. Et toi tu sais rien faire de mieux que de me rabaisser ou d'être méchant avec moi ! Je comprends pas, c'est quoi ton problème ?"  
Aucune réponse. De toute façon elle n'en voulait aucune. Elle conclut en criant : "JE TE DÉTESTE !" avant de s'éloigner et d'agripper le bras de Gippel tout en grommelant des insultes Al Bhedes.

* * *

Chtites grandes notes :  
Pauvre petite Rikku... Moi ma phobie c'est les cafards LOL et aussi rester seule dans le noir après une partie de Silent Hill :D (j'ADORE Silent Hill 2)  
Bref, pas d'action dans ce chapitre non plus, y en aura dans le prochain pour sûr puisque ce sera à Macalania. Mais vous attendez pas à ce que je respecte le scénario du jeu, peut-être dans les grandes lignes, et encore.

Dites, une question que je voulais poser : est-ce que (dans ma fic) Auron est trop vache avec Rikku, ou c'est bien comme ça ? Enfin bon, dans le jeu c'est pas le grand amour non plus, les rares fois où ils causent ils s'engueulent '  
Hmm, sinon... pour le scénario de la fic à proprement parler... J'ai une petite idée de shounen-ai, mais je sais pas si ça peut se faire, ou si ça serait intéressant... Vous en pensez quoi ?  
(Ahem, pour les innocent(e)s qui savent pas ce que shounen-ai signifie, c'est en quelque sorte du yaoi en version soft. Si vous savez pas non plus ce que yaoi signifie, laissez une Review avec votre question, j'y répondrai dans le chapitre suivant ou par mail)

Voili voilà, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici. Je vais peut-être disparaître pendant un moment vu que j'ai mes exams à préparer (à propos, on dirait que c'est la période d'exams de pas mal de monde vu qu'à part Muguet (mille mercis au passage ;) y a pas grand monde qui lit... Snif... Enfin bref !  
Laissez-moi une Review, ça me fait super plaisir et me motive à fond :)  
See ya ! Portez-vous bien !


	8. Paillettes de rêve

Notes :  
_Final Fantasy m'appartient, d'ailleurs c'est moi qui ai fait tous les FF et Square me les a volé. Mais si que c'est vrai ! Rooh mais pourquoi personne ne me croit... lol_  
Bon allez, on va encore se faire ch dans ce chapitre, du moins au début.  
Au fait, est-ce que vous vous y retrouvez ? Parce que j'écris avec pour hypothèse que vous connaissez le jeu en long et large, genre je me casse pas la tête à décrire les lieux et tout... D'ailleurs les moments que je passe sous silence, c'est censé être la même chose que ce qui se passe dans le jeu (ça me soûle trop de reprendre ce que tout le monde connaît déjà...)  
Bon trêve de blabla (je me demande si quelqu'un lit ça...), et passons à la fic ! Le chapitre dernier s'est passé dans la Plaine Foudroyée, je reprends ce chapitre au moment où ils sont sur le point de quitter la forêt avant le lac Macalania et qu'Auron les arrête parce qu'il veut montrer à Tidus la sphère qu'a faite Jecht.  
Allez, je reprends le PDV de Rikku pour cette fois !  
Bonne lecture ;) !

* * *

**Final Fantasy X  
Comme un tourbillon vert dans les yeux**  
By SelphieSK

**Chapitre 8 :   
Paillettes de rêve**

"Mais qu'est-ce que..."  
Les mots sortent spontanément de ma bouche tandis que mes yeux écarquillés se rivent sur Auron. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, mais il tente de défoncer une énorme branche à l'aide de son épée, sous le regard perplexe de Tidus et de Yuna. Ben... c'est peut-être sa façon de se défouler après tout...

La branche explose quelques coups d'épée plus tard. Auron se tourne vers nous :  
"Attendez ici." Sur quoi, il emmène Tidus et Yuna et nous laisse sur place.

Attendre. Je déteste ça.

Je m'adosse à l'arbre le plus proche et me laisse glisser le long de son tronc, me retrouvant bientôt assise à même le sol frais. Un long soupir s'échappe de ma bouche tandis que je défais les sangles qui maintiennent mon arme autour de mon bras droit. Je me débarrasse également du petit bouclier que j'ai modifié pour me protéger contre diverses attaques élémentaires. Puis j'étends mes jambes devant moi, m'étire longuement, bâille à n'en plus finir, avant de m'exclamer :  
"Je suis fatiguée !  
- C'est ce que je vois."  
Je lève instantanément les yeux. Wakka m'observe avec amusement. C'est lui qui a parlé ?  
Je me contente de sourire avant de me relever et de jeter un oeil aux alentours.  
"Où est Gippel ?  
- Il a dû suivre Auron," répond Lulu sans me regarder, occupée à recoudre le bras de sa peluche Mog.  
"Oh." Je me retourne pour cacher ma décep... Hey ! Pourquoi est-ce que je serais déçue, d'abord ? Quand il est là, il ne fait que me taper sur les nerfs ! Ça devrait me réjouir qu'il soit parti ! Allez, réjouis-toi, Rikku ! Gippel n'est pas là !... Pourquoi ça marche pas...  
Son visage éclairé par un sourire narquois s'impose subitement à mon esprit. Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis que nous avons quitté le Comptoir de Rin de la Plaine Foudroyée. C'est à 95 sa faute, il a passé le reste du voyage collé à Tidus et à Auron, parfois même à Lulu. Jamais à moi.  
Je suis si repoussante que ça ?...  
"Hey, Rikku ! Ton dos !  
- Hein ?"  
Je me retourne pour faire face à Wakka. Un sourire béat plisse ses lèvres tandis que, de ses deux mains posées fermement sur mes épaules, il me force à lui refaire dos.  
"Qu'est-ce...  
- Ton dos brille !"  
Il lâche une des mes épaules pour passer sa main sur mon (_son..._) pull noir. Puis il me refait faire volte face pour me montrer sa paume ouverte. Des paillettes bleues incroyablement brillantes recouvrent sa main.  
Je touche ses doigts du bout des miens. "Wow, d'où...?  
- Ce doit être l'arbre sur lequel tu t'es appuyée," explique Lulu en levant ses yeux magnifiques vers moi. Mmm, j'aimerais tant avoir le même look qu'elle !  
"Ah bon ?" Je retourne vers l'arbre et passe ma main dessus. Elle se teinte d'une sorte de poudre cristalline. "C'est magnifique !"  
Je tourne la tête vers ma droite, afin de dédier un sourire jovial à Wakka et Lulu (où est passé Kimarhi ?), mais, au lieu des mines amusées des deux Gardiens, je rencontre un regard tourbillonnant.  
...Il n'a pas suivi Auron ?...  
Gippel sourit, puis attrape ma main pailletée, la porte à mes cheveux. Son sourire ne le quitte pas tandis qu'il fait passer mes doigts dans mes cheveux, me contrôlant comme une poupée. A quoi est-ce que...  
Ses yeux rencontrent les miens. Je manque de mots pour décrire ce que je ressens. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive. J'ai l'impression que quelque chose monte en moi. Mon estomac se tord, une boule se forme dans ma gorge, comme si j'essayais de refouler un sanglot, et je sens une chaleur étrange diffuser dans tout mon être.  
Le regard se brise. Il détourne la tête pour passer sa main gantée d'une mitaine noire sur le tronc d'un arbre. Puis il saisit gentiment les mèches qui tombent sur mes yeux, les faisant doucement glisser dans sa main.  
Je... Non... Je...  
"...Gi...  
- Comment vous la trouvez ?" Sa main quitte subitement mes cheveux pour s'emparer brusquement de mon bras et me tirer en avant. Wakka et Lulu me fixent d'un air approbateur.  
"Tu es très mignonne, Rikku," commente Lulu avec un hochement de tête. Wakka se contente de ricaner bêtement tandis que Gippal tente de passer sa main dans mes cheveux qui, je le devine, sont maintenant remplis de paillettes. Cette fois-ci, je recule.  
"A quoi ça rime ?  
- Tu brilles de mille feux, princesse."  
Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend, tout à coup ?  
"Gippel, arrête tes..."  
"Monstre dans la source." Kimarhi sort de je ne sais où, prononce ces quatre mots du même ton neutre habituel avant de courir vers le chemin qu'ont emprunté Auron, Tidus et Yuna.  
"Allons-y ! Ils vont avoir besoin de nous !" s'exclame Wakka en s'emparant de sa Blitzball. Lulu s'élance à sa suite après m'avoir jeté un dernier coup d'oeil.  
"Ouais, allons-y !" Ignorant complètement Gippel (il mérite pas mieux), je saute en l'air avant de courir à leur suite. Argh, mince ! Mon arme !  
Je fais demi-tour pour récupérer mes affaires. Je place mon bouclier sur mon bras gauche, passe mon gant équipé de griffes sur mon autre bras, et commence à fermer les sangles. Il y en a une bonne dizaine et je... Ça m'énerve ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !  
"Laisse-moi t'aider."  
Gippel s'approche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là ?  
"Laisse-moi ! Je vais me débrouiller !"  
Et il ne m'écoute pas, comme d'habitude. Il se saisit de mon bras et, le même sourire aux lèvres, se met à attacher mes sangles l'une après l'autre, patiemment.  
Mes poumons se bloquent littéralement. Momentanément j'oublie comment respirer. Mes joues se réchauffent dangereusement. Je n'ose pas détacher mes yeux des doigts agiles de Gippel. Finalement je lève la tête pour croiser son regard inqualifiable.  
Mon arme est prête. Pourtant il garde mon bras dans sa main, son autre main s'emparant de mon menton.  
"Gippel... On devrait..."  
Son visage se rapproche du mien. J'écarquille les yeux. J'essaie de reculer mais il fait glisser sa main le long de mon bras pour finalement m'entourer la taille et m'attirer vers lui.  
"Gipp..." J'avale ma salive. Ses lèvres effleurent légèrement les miennes. Mon estomac se tord encore plus, mes poings se serrent et mes paupières se ferment aussi fort que possible.  
"Je l'savais."  
Je rouvre les yeux. Le visage de Gippal s'est éloigné du mien. Son sourire est plus arrogant que jamais.  
"Je savais que je te faisais craquer."  
...Alors, c'était ça ton but...  
CLAC !  
Ce n'est qu'en entendant le bruit sec et en sentant une légère brûlure à ma main gauche que je me rends compte que je l'ai giflé. Il me lâche aussitôt, et je manque de tomber par terre.  
"Je suis pas un jouet, Gippel !" Les mots sortent spontanément de ma bouche tandis que je cours vers le chemin indiqué par Kimarhi.  
Idiot. Pauvre idiot.

* * *

Chtites notes :  
Pour ce chapitre, je me suis vraiment laissée aller... Enfin j'ai écrit au feeling, sans me demander si c'était logique ou pas... Je vous laisse le soin d'en décider... En tout cas, j'ai bien aimé l'écrire :)  
Au fait, Gippel n'a PAS embrassé Rikku (j'insiste juste parce qu'une amie a cru que c'était le cas), il a, je cite, effleuré ses lèvres.  
Je posterai le chapitre suivant dès qu'il y aura une Review. Alors R&R please ! ;) J'vous jure, suffit de cliquer sur le petit bouton en bas, de taper quelques petits mots et le tour est joué ! lol  
J'espère que ça vous a pas trop saoulé, et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici !

Ciao !


	9. To be continued?

Coucou à toutes celles qui attendent la suite (Graindebeauté en particulier )  
Je suis désolée de pas avoir continué cette fic, en fait je crois pas que je vais la continuer de si tôt, enfin voilà juste pour dire laissez tomber quoi, y a plein d'autres fics beaucoup mieux que celle ci )  
Bisous et merci de m'avoir lue jusqu'au bout !  
A bientot peut etre! 


End file.
